


Fairytale/Magic Prompt

by Fanbulance_Alert



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fall prompts, JeanMarco Week 2016, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Witch!Marco, werewolf!jean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-22 22:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanbulance_Alert/pseuds/Fanbulance_Alert
Summary: Witch!Marco tells and shows Werewolf!Jean and bedtime story.





	1. Fairytale/Magic Prompt

**Author's Note:**

> The story Marco tells Jean is called Bisclavret by Marie de France. It is one of her twelve stories still known today.  
> I didn't put all the details of Bisclavret in my story because that would have made it really long;;; but I'll put a link to the full story at the end.

"Once upon a time-"  
"Seriously?"  
"What?"  
"Is this gonna be some princess fairytale shit?"  
"You would know if you let me finish." Jean stared incredulously at Marco's patient smile.  
"Marco, when I asked you to tell me a bedtime story-"  
"You didn't specify what type of story. Besides if I tell you a ghost story you'll be too scared to go to sleep."  
The blonde sat up in bed indignantly and stared down at Marco where he lay next to Jean. "That's not true!"  
Marco raised an eyebrow and tilted his head slightly. "Oh, really? Should I tell the wendingo story agai-"  
"NO! That-" Jean cleared his throat "I was not scared." Glowing amber eyes flicking to the closed curtains then the bedroom door betrayed his words. Marco chuckled while watching Jean's lycan eyes cast a dim light across the room while he searched for any signs of a wendigo.  
"Lay down and let me tell you my story then." The brunette patted the bed beside him and Jean lowered himself so that his head rested on Marco's shoulder. Marco started again, this time raising his hand in the air. From the tips of his fingers yellow glowing light flowed into the darkness, swirling around in the air for a bit.  
"Once upon a time there lived a baron from Brittany, named Bisclavret, who was well loved by the King" as Marco's words flowed evenly from his lips the glowing light moved itself to match his words, showing the image of a man Jean assumed to be the baron.  
"But the baron had a secret no one knew, not even his wife. He would disappear for three days at time every week. Leaving his wife to wonder and worry of his whereabouts" The light shifted to show the man walk out a door while a women appeared looking out a window at the baron walking away. Jean stayed quiet while he watched the light Marco manipulated into different shapes with only a point of his finger or sweep of his hand. Marco was a witch and could do powerful magic and had many abilities few other witches possessed but this ability of light manipulation had always been Jean's favorite. Marco continued the story and shifted the light to show the baron coming back through the door.  
"When Bisclavret came home after a three day departure, his wife met him at the door and begged him to tell her where he went every week and on what business. The baron replied 'Wife, nothing but evil can come if I tell you this secret For the mercy of God do not require it of me. If you but knew, you would withdraw yourself from my love, and I should be lost indeed' Despite the baron's wishes his wife persuaded him to tell her and so he did. He told her 'I become a werewolf. I stay in the woods and live off of prey and roots for three days'" Marco's hand swept upwards and more light left his fingertips, forming into a thought bubble above the baron's head were the image of a wolf moved among trees and underbrush.  
Jean lay transfixed, already dreading what would become of Bisclavret. "Does she betray him?" The blonde's voice was barely a whisper. If Marco had not been right next to Jean he was sure he would have missed the question. "Wait and see." The brunette tightened his arm around the other a little more and started the story again. "After learning his secret his wife questioned him further as to whether he ran as a wolf in his clothing or if he took his clothes off first. The baron answered her honestly saying 'Wife, I go naked as a beast' Once more the wife inquired more information. She asked 'What do you do with your clothes?' At first Bisclavret was hesitant to say because if he lost his clothing he would forever be stuck as a werewolf" - at these words the glowing baron moved back slightly from the women but his wife moved with him - "His wife reassured him of her love and once again asked where he put his clothes. The baron told her of a hollow stone where he kept his clothing and its location. Once her curiosity was satisfied she began to brainstorm a way to rid herself of the baron for her new-found fear of him made it impossible for her to lay beside him ever again. She thought of a knight who she knew to have strong feelings for her" Marco paused his words at a sharp intake of breath from Jean. The glowing image of the baron turned into a knight.  
"The wife conspires with the knight and sends him to steal the baron's clothes the next week" -the glowing image shows the wife and the knight talking then the wife pointing and the knight leaving through the door to steal the baron's clothing - "The baron never returned to his manor after his normal three days. When word of his disappearance spread, his family and many of his acquaintances' asked of his location and even searched for him far and wide but never found him." Jean's eyes followed the groups of glowing figures as they searched for the baron without luck. "The Knight marries the baron's wife. After a year of being stuck in wolf form" -Marco felt Jean shiver at the idea - "the King of the land goes hunting in the same woods Bisclavret had been living in and his dogs chase the baron from morning to evening. Bisclavret fears for his life, bleeding and ravaged by the dogs" - Jean's face morphs into anger and sorrow at the image of baron in wolf form being chased down and picked at by hounds - "However, the King happened to be nearby on horseback and when Bisclavret sees his master he dashes to the King and gives the King's foot kisses." -Jean snorts at the image of the wolf/baron kissing the King's foot while the King still sits on horseback- "The King is so astonished by the strange behavior that he brings Bisclavret, still in wolf form, back to the castle with him. The King decides to hold a feast to celebrate this wolf and invites the very knight that had stolen the baron's clothes and wife. The second Bisclavret sees the knight he attacks him." - Marco smiles softly at Jean's happy reaction to the glowing wolf pouncing on the knight - "The King called Bisclavret back and threatened him with a rod. Bisclavret obeyed but in the same night attacked the knight twice more. The guests concluded that the sweet tempered wolf had been wronged in some way by the night." Marco paused to giggle as Jean bolted up with a triumphant shout.  
"Finally! The human is at fault!"  
"Jean, let me finish the story!" Marco's words were playful but Jean still laid back down and cuddled close to Marco again. Once more Marco started the story.  
"Shortly after the feast the King went hunting in the same woods in which Bisclavret had been found in and decided to bring the wolf with him. After a day of hunting the King and his party stayed at a lodge on the property the baron had once ruled. When the lady of the land, the baron's ex-wife, heard the news she dressed in her best clothing and quickly went to the lodge. But when the lady entered the lodge and Bisclavret laid eyes on her, nothing could hold him back. Bisclavret lunged for her and bit her nose off." Jean mumbled a quiet 'Serves her right' while he watched the soft yellow light play the scene out.  
"The King and his men thought about killing the wolf but a counselor of the king mentioned that Bisclavret had only ever shown aggression towards the lady and the knight, who was now married to the lady after the suspicious disappearance of the baron. The counselor suggested that perhaps the two had wronged the wolf in some way. The King found this to be good advice and tortured the lady and the knight until they confessed to their betrayal of the baron. Once the King knew what had happened he demands the barons clothing be given back. Bisclavret changes in privacy and when the King sees the beloved baron he embraces him, kisses him several times, and gives his lands back to him. The lady and knight were banished and chased from the lands, never to be seen again." The glowing figures slowly faded away as the story came to an end. Jean stayed quiet for long enough that Marco thought he had fallen asleep but right as Marco was about to close his eyes the blonde spoke in a quiet whisper.  
"I'm glad Bisclavret got to be in his human form again." Marco hummed in agreement and waited for Jean to continue but he didn't. Instead a quiet shifting clued Marco in that Jean was rubbing the spot on his left wrist where he had been bitten by the werewolf that transformed him. The brunet put his hand over Jean's and squeezed gently.  
"I love you, Jean. No matter what form you're in I'll always love you." Marco ended his words with a kiss to Jean's temple. Or where he thought Jean's temple was but ended up being his eye, making Jean laugh.  
"You're such a dork, Marco. I love you, too." The two made themselves comfortable and finally closed their eyes to sleep.


	2. Rain/Sunset Prompt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rainy days aren't always so bad.  
> Day 4 of JeanMarco Week.

Jean cursed loudly while staring out the window at the rain coming down in torrents. Sighing exaggeratedly he turned away from the window to face Marco, who was currently laying on their couch, reading. Drawing out another sigh again Jean slumped against the window with a high pitched whine for good measure. Marco's only response was to turn the page and pick up his hot cocoa from the coffee table to take a sip. Jean thumped his head back against the window and let out a long whine. Marco lowered his book enough so that his eyes were peeking over it to look at Jean.  
"Something wrong?" Jean perked up at the attention. 

"Yes! We were supposed to go to the pumpkin patch today! It's tradition!" He threw his hands in the air for effect. Marco tilted his head to the side slightly 

"Do you still want to go?" Jean gave him an unimpressed look. 

"There's a hurricane going on outside! I hate rainy days!" 

"Jean, we live in Kansas. It's just a thunder storm. We can go tomorrow or the next day if the weather improves." Jean whined again and walked away, presumably to pout in the bedroom for a while. Marco started reading again. 

When Jean appeared again it was with one of Marco's giant sweaters thrown on over his slim shoulders and another of Marco's sweaters in his hand. Without saying anything he threw the sweater at the freckled brunette and disappeared into the kitchen. Marco smiled softly and quickly put the sweater on over his own T-shirt and took a sip of cocoa before stretching out on the couch and returning to his book. Jean came back with coffee in one hand and a blanket in the other. Once setting the coffee down on the table he turned to Marco and stared pointedly at him until he lifted one arm so that Jean could crawl onto the couch. After much more struggling then there should have been and Marco having to put his book down to help after an elbow to the gut, Jean was laying against Marco's side with the blanket thrown over both of them and the brunette's arm wrapped around his shoulders. Sighing contently Marco picked up his book again and started reading only to be distracted by Jean's fidgeting. Before he could say anything Jean settled down and Marco went back to reading only to be interrupted by Jean restlessly moving around again. This went on until Marco finally started rubbing Jean's back and shoulders. The brunette swore he could hear the blonde practically purr in satisfaction. The two lay like this long enough that Marco was able to finish several chapters and Jean had fallen asleep. Marco only noticed when the blond let out an adorably ugly snore which had the brunette holding his breath to keep from busting up with laughter. His body quivered with the effort enough that Jean stirred in his sleep but quickly settled down again. Marco shook his head at his adorable goofball boyfriend. Rainy days really weren't all that bad.

**Author's Note:**

> The story Marco tells Jean is called Bisclavret by Marie de France. It is one of her twelve stories still known today.  
> Here's a link to the full story  
> http://www.dxsuperpremium.com/2010/10/bisclavret-lay-of-werewolf.html


End file.
